trust_a_goblinfandomcom-20200213-history
Dunnlivin
Overview Dunnlivin is a small coastal village in the warmer parts of the Elven territories. It is a stopover town that many visit but few reside. Most people come through to eat, drink, sell, rest up, refuel and then go somewhere more interesting. Supposedly, the town was originally founded by a necromancer who (illegally) ascended to Lichdom, hence its name. It contains a number of small stores, listed in detail below, The Baron's Fresh Party Time A general store owned by an eccentric thanomagus who goes only by 'The Baron'. The baron is a decrepit but energetic man who looks about 200, dressed in tattered formal attire. He will often expect call and response chanting or dice games from his customers, if they perform to his satisfaction, he offers them a discount on some items. His sore is a small house connected to a 5 story grain silo containing countless assorted goods. The silo itself is only accessible through a portal that kills anything living, therefore the barons staff are entirely reanimated skeletons. The Baron has so many things in his store that he can't keep track of all of it, but he has a partial catalogue available also. The items that the baron sells are generally intended as furniture or personal items that will increase morale or boost various party members abilities. The Barons current catalogue: 1. Teamwork poster -out Allows a forthmember the next day if meditated on. 2. Money poster -15 Profits always slightly higher. 3. Fold out cot bed -25 The most basic way to sleep 4. Nice bed -85 Ensures good sleep 5.' Bookcase' -20 Just what it says. Storage 6. Lucky socks - 65 Allows one re-roll per day 7. Boss socks - 50 Slight cha bonus 8. Autobard -200 A jukebox. Plays tunes. Very good for crew morale if in a communal area. 9. Pool table -150 Boosts crew morale. Improves ability to work together. Improves aim. 10. Executive Aquarium -80 For the bosses office. Impresses people. 11. Ice Box - 550 Miracle cupboard as cold as the southern ice cap! More fresh food can be bought at once. 12. Nightstand -50 Storage for party members. Not a must. 13. Training Dummy -out Improves melee combat 14. Disco Ball - 50 Stacks crew morale with autobard. Makes people dance. 15. Standing Bar -180 Crew morale. Comes stocked with status effect booze. 16. Goblin Dakimakura - 100 Hey I mean. If you're into that sort of thing. 17. Food trough -80 A must for any mounts or beasts on board. 18. Dart Board -out Improves thrown weapon skill 19. Home gym -out Improves strength 20. Globe - [sold out Allows for broad spectrum travel. Like you say 'to the northern arcepelagos!' or 'west towards Gamikia!" Where upon, someone in the local area can sell you a local map. 21. Local map -out Shows you all revelvent places nearby. Can be drawn on as new things are learned. Allows you to specific travel to these places. 22. Wall mounted first-aid box 100 Put it in a communal room. Once a day, anyone can heal 20hp from it. 23. Patch up kit 10 Heals damage outside of combat depending on medical skill (consumable) 24. Trust poste'''r out Helps highlight good decisions if meditated on. 25. '''Planter box -40 ALready full of soil and seeds. Dunno what it'll grow. Either food or potion ingredients. That's good, right? 26. Stack of porn -10 Good for morale, maybe? Maybe you'll learn something. 27. Scented Candles -10 Comes in 3 scents. Money, Banana and Beef 28. Orkish Islands Coffee -25 Better quality of coffee. If someone drinks this, they'll work harder and happier. 29. Hidden Blade -120 Utterly undetectable energy blade hidden in a silver ring. Burns bright and cuts through ropes, chains, walls and people. Last 3 minutes before burning out, after which, the ring disintergrates. 30. Dynamite -20/stick Is dynamite. 31. Rope. 10 for 5m You not heard of rope? 32. Puzzle box 80 Miracle of engineering, rearranges itself into slightly different shape after it is solved. Never the same. A must for those keeping their fingers light. Sneaks and pickpockets love it! 33. Moglight - 100 High powered light globe on a sturdy 40cm stick. Like a torch, but wont set things on fire. 5 days of constant use! 34. Grink machine -250 Comes stocked with 30 Grink, 20 Grink Rak, 2 Clear Grink and 2 Cherry Grink. Restock for 75g at any chemist! Heck of a conversation piece! 35. Wallmounted GRINK clock. 50 Improves time management. Can do more activities before bed. The Baron will buy anything from the player, but not necessarily give the best price. Morden's The incredibly imaginativly named tavern owned by an elf called Morden. Morden is not unfriendly but is generally despondant about how things are going in Dunnlivin. He occassionally knows local gossip and always has a steady supplky of alcohol and nibbles available. He has overnight room available for rent and has a single, apparently slightly weary waitress called Zenji in his employ. Zenji seems to be half deer. Also of note, is the retired ork factotum, Gomersal who can always be found in Morden's drinking red wine and eating potato crisps. Gomersal, according to locals can sell weapons, weapon modifications and ammunition. Morden's will also be a good place to meet and discuss strategy in later episodes. Second Skin A tailors run by an excitable Mogwomp named Lorna. Lorna will either make clothes for Joey or Highball based on existing patterns she has or will make something to the players specifications and then charge accordingly. Her current price list is: RIDERS out - A leather jacket, pants and boots combo. Comes with gloves and a back holster. It'll give you 15 armour, free up pocket space from one weapon and gives you huge bonuses to your ability to ride or pilot anything! WIZARDS ROBES115 Hooded, breathable and stylish. This will raise your maximum MANA to 120. NICE 3 PIECE 100g A stylish modern look that will stop people underestimating you and unlock new speech options and generally boost your charisma rating. Good for those of us looking to make friends. Both the WIZARDS ROBES and the NICE 3 PIECE can be made out of PAJAK SILK for another 150 on the initial cost. This will give them all the benefits they currently give - plus they'll give you +10 armour They can also be given expanded pockets for another 50g, basically doubles your carry capacity! THE BOSS 315g It's a big, fur collared coat and outfit. Slightly bigger pockets, some extra speech options and a charisma boost and chittin woven into it so it also provides +5 armour. Lorna will also make custom outfits based on designs players submit, but that will cost more. Lorna also makes goblin clothes. If there is a design the players want, they need but show a reference picture and Lorna will make the outfit for Highball for an appropriate price. Potent Potables A potion and potion ingredient store run by a pleasent elf named Siarka. Despite Dunnlivin being a free town, Siarka still only sells ingredients to people who bare brewers marks and are therefore part of the Brewers Union. It could be that she just feels it's irresponsable to do otherwise. She does still sell potions, however. MENU Grink....4 (+3 initiative for 3 combats) Grink Rak....15 (+5 intitative for 3 combats, two attacks in a row once per combat, 3d6 damage) Clear Grink.....65 (turns you invisible for 45 seconds, makes you take double damage for 3 hours) Small Health Potion....35 (heals 25 hp) Large Health Potion.....60 (heals 50hp) Mana Potion....60 (restores 120 mana) Glowbottle.....50 (shake to illuminate an area, shake twice to shut it off. 10 Hours of use.) Boomflask.....30 (firey explosion, does 40 damage that ignores armour) Cloudjar.....30 (smoke bomb. Allows you to escape combat or lowers opponents accuracy for 2 rounds) Burnsauce.....35 (coat on melee weapons, does double damage for next 4 combats) Cherry Grink.....50 (adds +10 to intiative and +10 to all damage for 3 combats, lowers charisma sharply for an hour afterwards) Dowler Dowler is blooch (a person infected with a troll blood disease) who runs a lumber yard. He is who to speak to when you have large scale modifications to make to your ship, assuming you can fford them. The pen Down the bottom of town, there is a small pen containing some sort of animal. Apparently someone is guarding them from the gopniks that have been attacking the town. Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:Shops